Radio Towers
]] ]] The '''Radio Towers' are a line of factories constructed by the Murkoff Corporation in a remote settlement in Arizona, later named Temple Gate by its inhabitants, in order to create an isolated environment for testing their mind control experiments. Usage The towers emit large flashes of light, followed by a loud humming noise, which engulfs the sky for a brief second. The light is powerful enough to disrupt an airborne vehicle's engine and even kill small animals, such as birds and fish. Temporary subjection has minimal effects, however, long-term exposure causes individuals to hallucinate and experience events unique to them. Unassertive or insecure people in general were shown to be easier targets, these events being usually grounded in the person's psyche and presumably connected to their past experiences; in Blake's case, the guilt of not saving Jessica causes him to relive these events with a demonic figure haunting him throughout. Victims are as such prone to a slow deterioration of their mental health and behavior, making them more susceptible to a variety of consequences, such as manipulation—as evidenced by the area's cultists who were easily persuaded and sometimes experienced these divine delusions for themselves after these ideas were forced upon them—or, in Blake's case, a descent into immaturity, as he starts referring to the authorities as “grown-ups” and his speech devolves into gibberish. Attempts have been made to reach the aforementioned facilities, however, the traveler would usually be overwhelmed by the light's effects and its inaccessibility by foot.Outlast 2 document Towers of Metal For unknown reasons, the device caused Lynn to appear as if pregnant and to die from delivery, a psychosomatic condition similarly caused by the Morphogenic Engine.Outlast: Whistleblower document Miscarried Profits ''Outlast 2 Blake and Lynn Langermann travel to a remote location in the Arizona desert via helicopter to investigate the murder of a Jane Doe. Moments later, they're struck by a flash of white light that disables the aircraft's engine, causing them to crash. While searching for Lynn, Blake is struck multiple times by the light and is caught in multitude of delusions, ranging from his childhood trauma to the cult's biblical assertions of swarm of locusts and blood rain. Upon reconciling with his wife, Blake discovers that Lynn appears to have gone through full nine months of pregnancy in a single night. After escaping into the chapel, Lynn supposedly gives birth to a child. Before dying from internal bleeding, she utters "there's nothing there", implying that the child is a hallucination, further backed up by it not having a shadow. At the break of dawn, all cultists had committed suicide after Knoth proclaimed that "God has gone silent". Leaving the chapel, Blake looks at the horizon as the sun expands and swallows the sky, suggesting that Blake has fully succumbed to its effects, Knoth having previously recorded such an instance.Knoth 3:13: “''And I silenced the voice and looked, and beheld unseen a great fire enfolding itself in the brightness of the rising sun, and out of the midst thereof a color out of space.” ''Outlast: The Murkoff Account While Paul Marion attempts to investigate Temple Gate through coordinates provided by Simon Peacock, he becomes stranded in the desert along the outskirts of the isolated town after his rented jeep breaks down on him. As he travels by foot, he is inevitably struck by one of the white flashes emitted by the radio towers, which sends him into a flashback of the day Joanne, his wife, died. Paul eventually comes back to his senses, where he confronts Anna Lee and another man.''The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Pages 7 - 9 After losing track of Anna Lee, Paul's exposure to the radio tower's relays causes him to start seeing visions of Joanne while searching for the pregnant girl.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 13 During the events of Outlast 2 elsewhere, it is later revealed that the Walrider, through possessing a large colony of ants,The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Pages 23 - 24 manages to swarm and destroy the towers, resulting in a malfunctioning flash of light to engulf the facility. Due to the timing in which this event occurs, it is presumed that the destruction of the radio towers is what caused the storm and visions of the sun engulfing the land to occur during the climax of Outlast 2.The Murkoff Account Epilogue, Pages 4 - 5 See Also *Morphogenic Engine Trivia *In Outlast 2, the actual in-game architecture for the building is comprised mostly of log cabin models found throughout Temple Gate with slight additions to make it appear as a radio tower from a distance. References Category:Outlast Universe